The Birth Of A Slayers Son
by MsSpike
Summary: A sequql to the hangover that never ended. In this Spike and Buffy Realize that Buffy is getting bigger because she is pregnant and that's what happens when vampires have kids.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: a sequel to the hangover that never ended. In this Spike and Buffy realize that Buffy is getting bigger because she is pregnant and that's what happens when vampires have kids.

A/N: I just reread 'the hangover that never ended' and decided it needed a sequel to it! I'm sorry to those who have been waiting for my other stories but they weren't going anywhere.

Chapter 1: The appointment with Clem

"Well if you pass me some trousers I will with pleasure. Buffy, is it me or are you getting bigger by the minute? I think your becoming a giant!" Spike laughed at the look on Buffy's face and then realized she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Oh god!" Buffy said as she put her hand in front of her mouth and ran out the door.

"She does know that she is stark naked right?" Spike asked Dawn, cocking his head to the side.

"Great, we have a sick and slightly bloated slayer on our hands. That's all we need." Dawn said, remembering what Spike just said and grabbing Buffy's robe and running towards the bathroom also.

4 hours later.

"How is she?" Spike asked.

"Okay. Did you call Clem?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, should be here in a minute. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Spike asked.

"No, it's really strange, she seems to be going into labor, but she's not pregnant." Willow said and Giles walked in.

"What was that about Buffy being pregnant?" He asked.

"I was saying that Buffy seems to be going into labor, but she's not pregnant." Willow answered.

"I think I heard of this once, about a slayer and vampire getting married and she had his baby the day after. The powers that be seem to enjoy putting slayers into pain and so do everything in their paths to pain them. Looks like Spike and Buffy won't be able to ignore their marriage after all!" Giles said taking off his glasses and cleaning them like he had not just said what he did.

"You mean I'm going to be a dad!" Spike said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Grow up Spike, just because you love Buffy don't mean she loves you too, I told you that so many times." Xander told him.

"I'm not crying about that, I crying 'cause I'm going to be a dad to the slayers child." Spike smirked as Xander's jaw dropped.

"I'm here, what was the urgency?" Clem asked, walking through the back door.

"I got married to Buffy last night, she's pregnant and gone into labor." Spike explained.

"Nothing I can do so. You'll have to do it yourself Spike." Clem told him.

"I can't do it myself, I'll probably kill it."

"No you won't, the powers wouldn't have let Buffy become pregnant by your child if you couldn't deliver it. Now go up there and do what all fathers should learn to do before their wife becomes pregnant in the first place. I'm outta here." Clem left again.

Another 4 hours later.

"I have a son!" Spike screamed as he ran out of Buffy's bedroom. "I have a son!"

"That's great and all, but I would like to see him!" Buffy screamed at the hyper vampire.

"Oh yeah, forgot he was your kid too!" Spike said handing the child to Buffy.

"Yeah, I've just been cursing you for the past 4 hours and you can't remember it was my child, I think you need help."

"No, you're the one that needs help, after breast feeding the lil bit here."

"I'm not breast feeding him, what if he nips me?"

Like it? Hate it? Give feed back and there will be more to come.


	2. Naming A Boy

Chapter 2: Naming a boy.

"I'm not breast feeding him, what if he nips me?" Buffy asked as she held her son and cried in joy.

"I'm sure he isn't going to do that." Spike told her as he too looked at the child.

"This must be the closest I have felt to someone since my mom died." Buffy smiled and Spike looked at her.

"Not going soft on me now slayer, are you?" Spike smirked and Buffy hit him.

"You're lucky that my hormones are all over the place." Buffy said, hitting him across the head again.

"'Ey, watch the hair. So, what are we going to call him?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, it's not like I had a lot of time to decide, I only found out I was pregnant when I had him." Buffy replied.

3 hours later.

"I am not calling my son that, do you want him to be permanently bullied?" Spike asked as he scoffed at Buffy's name for their child.

"What's wrong with Jake?"

"I am not going to allow my son to become a bloody poofter by being called Jake, now James is a great name for him." Spike said and Buffy looked at him shocked.

"I like that name too! What are the odds that we would like the same name!"

"'ey, you saying that I can't pick a name?" Spike asked and Buffy laughed.

"Okay, so some of your names were good, but I think the best name you said was definitely James. Hello James, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy!" Buffy told the small child and smiled at him. James giggled.

"Can we come in now?" Giles asked as he, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Anya and a few potentials stood at the door.

"Sure." Buffy answered.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Dawn asked as she took her first look at her nephew and smiled down at him.

"James." Buffy and Spike said in unison.


End file.
